Parallel computing is a process that performs multiple computations simultaneously by utilizing multiple processing elements (e.g., multi-core devices) within a single computing device or multiple computing devices. For functions to be implemented by a parallel computing system, a compiler is used to determine how different functions are going to operate within the parallel computing system. One way to generate functions by a compiler is to implement data-flow programming concepts. Data flow programming concepts allow for creating modules that address a specification by relating the modules to each other only by the data that is passed between the modules.
To implement data flow techniques, specialized software and/or hardware infrastructure (e.g., the Manchester tagged data flow model) is used to generate unique identifiers. For example, the Manchester tagged data flow model uses a process to tag each data flow with a unique identifier and accordingly matches the different data flows so that they can be processed together.